Yuki Caoin
'Character First Name' Yukihime 'Character Last Name' Caoin 'IMVU Username' MadameRedDurless 'Nickname (optional)'E Yuki, Snow, Kage's Daughter 'Age' 13 'Date of Birth' 12/25/89 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Yukigakure 'Height' 4' 0" 'Weight' 90 Lbs 'Blood Type' O+ 'Occupation' Genin 'Scars/Tattoos' N/A 'Affiliation' Yukigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour' Yukihime is a sweet but flirty girl. When she first meets new people she is very shy but gradually she opens up. She is very smart but rarely speaks up for fear that people will see her as a show off. She loves sweet things like candy and making people happy. She is a bookworm and always has a book in her pocket. What she lacks in strength she makes up for with bravery and loyalty. When the people around her are upset she gets upset as well and does her best to cheer them up. When those she cares about are hurt or made upset she flies in to a rage and becomes destructive until the thing that hurt the person she cared for or made upset apologizes. When she is with her father and her Sister and her aunt she acts motherly. When her mother died she took over the motherly duties in the house hold. She is a total daddy’s girl. She always talks in the third person. 'Nindo (optional)' ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' The Caoins have moved to the village of Yukigakure when Naruto had died, Hearing that it was far enough from the fighting to make a family, Since then they have lived near peacefully with only the loss of the recent kages and Kairis parents and Castiel, the current kages wife, an Uchiha from the Leaf. Currently Available Members: 3 Taken: 3 *Castiel CaoinMale - Kage of residence: Yukigakurehave Kekkei Genkai Access *Kairi Caoin Female - Chunin of residence: Yukigakurehave Kekkei Genkai Access *Yuki CaoinFemale - Genin of residence: Yukigakure 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Earth 'Element Two' Fire '' 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' *Good Ninjutsu *Superior Genjutsu 'Weaknesses' *Inferior Taijutsu *Inferior Stamina 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now': Kunai (cost 2 pieces):10 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):5 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):5 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):15 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):1 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total:50 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu 'Allies' Yukigakure 'Enemies' None Yet 'Background Information' Yukihime was born on Christmas at 3:30 pm to Castiel and Tatsumi Caoin. Yuki lived with her mother and father and her aunt all of whom she loved dearly. She was most attached to her mother who she followed around the house like a little shadow. Her mother made up all sorts of games to help the house hold chores more fun. Yukis favoite game was called "Who can talk in the third person longest". She always won that one. When she was six she learned how to read and form there her love of books and learning was born. Her dream was to grow up and be beautiful like her mother and strong and smart like her father and loyal like her aunt. When she was seven years old her father came home with a girl who was badly beaten and dirty. Being the sweet girl she was being jealous of the girl never crossed her mind. She easily accepted the girl as her sister and came to love her dearly as only a younger sister can. One night a few days after the girls had come to live with them she over heard her father telling her mother and her aunt what had happened to girl her brought home. Yuki flew In to a rage and started to scream. She swore she would make the man who treated her big sister that way pay. She vowed to make any man who treated woman that way pay. She marched up to her astonished sister and hugged her tight telling her no one would ever hurt her ever again and if they did they would answer to Yuki. Things where perfect for a year and a half she suddenly things took a turn for the worst. One night after the girls had gone to bed a man attacked and killed there mother. 8 year old Yuki was sleeping peacefully in her warm bed dreaming of the pony she was trying to talk her father in to letting her have she she was woken up by her father. She knew immediately something was wrong because her father was sobbing. She reached up and wiped away his tears and asked what happened. When he told her she went in to a state of shock and her body shut down. Her father called for a doctor and he gave her something to sleep. She slept for 3 nights and 2 days. On the third day she surprised everyone by raising early and cooking breakfast. From that day on she took over the cooking and cleaning in addition to her Ninja studies. For weeks she argued with her father until he finally gave in and enrolled her in Yukigakure Ninja Academy. She excelled quickly and upon making genin she visited her mothers grave and swore to her on her new headband that she would make her proud and she would train hard and take care of Papa and sissy and auntie. She stood and wrapped her head band around her waist and she stood up and walked home and from that day on ward she has kept her promise to her mother. 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Hoshigake Kamisori Kairi Caoin Category:Genin